septimusheapfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:108.78.206.50/Rainbow Rocket
Rainbow Rocket is a series of board books written by Angie Sage, published by WhiteCaps Inc, produced by Jeff Gittle and Martha Datema Lipscomb, and released on October 2000. Rainbow Rocket Vol 12: Orange *Published by Lyrick Studios and PolyGram Entertainment *Written by Mark S Bernthal Rainbow Rocket Vol 13: Yellow *Lyrick Studios and PolyGram Entertainment *Written by Mitch Lobrovich Board book list and respective content #Rainbow Rocket Vol 1: Star ##This Shape is Called a Star (Blue Frame) ##Sheriff's Badge (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Starfish (Green Frame) ##Christmas Tree Stars (Blue Frame) ##Stars in the Sky (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Jumping Jack (Pink Frame) ##What Shape is This Balloon? (Purple Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 2: Triangle ##This Shape is Called a Triangle (Blue Frame) ##Crunchy Carrot (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Chunk of Cheese (Purple Frame) ##Clown's Hat (Green Frame) ##Snowy Mountains (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Mouse in a Tent (Violet Frame) ##What Shape is this Slide? (Orange & Blue Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 3: Crescent ##This Shape is Called a Crescent (Orange & Blue Frame) ##Bright Moon (Blue Frame) ##Row of Houses (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Sizzling Sausage (Violet Frame) ##Bunch of Bananas (Pink Frame) ##Slice of Melon (Green Frame) ##What Shape is this Ferris Wheel Seat? (Purple Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 4: Square ##This Shape is Called a Square (Orange & Blue Frame) ##Window Frame (Violet Frame) ##2 Dice (Pink Frame) ##Building Blocks (Green Frame) ##Checkered Flag (Dark Green Frame) ##Computer Screen (Blue Frame) ##What Shape is this Package? (Purple Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 5: Heart ##This Shape is Called a Heart (Green Frame) ##Birthday Cake (Red Frame) ##Butterfly Wings (Pink Frame) ##Lollipop (Purple Frame) ##T-Shirt Design (Violet Frame) ##Heart Balloons (Yellow Bright Frame) ##What Shape are these Cookies? (Blue Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 6: Rectangle ##This Shape is Called a Rectangle (Orange & Blue Frame) ##Open Door (Blue Frame) ##Large Piano (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Shiny Mirror (Green Frame) ##Toy Train (Blue Frame) ##Books on a Bookself (Violet Frame) ##What Shape is This Poster (Purple Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 7: Circle ##This Shape is Called a Circle (Purple Frame) ##Twirling Yo-Yo (Dark Violet Frame) ##Bicycle Wheels (Pink Frame) ##Ticking Clock (Violet Frame) ##Juggling Hoops (Blue Frame) ##Smiling Sun (Yellow Bright Frame) ##What Shape is this Bouncing Ball? (Orange & Blue Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 8: Arch ##This Shape is Called an Arch (Violet Frame) ##Colorful Rainbow (Purple Frame) ##Icy Igloo (Blue Frame) ##Large Magnet (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Gleaming Mirror (Dark Violet Frame) ##Humpback Bridge (Orange & Blue Frame) ##What Shape is This Tent? (Dark Green Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 9: Diamond ##This Shape is Called a Diamond (Orange & Blue Frame) ##Stained Glass Window (Dark Violet Frame) ##Playing Cards (Purple Frame) ##Cuddly Quilt (Blue Frame) ##Golden Crown (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Clown Costume (Pink Frame) ##What Shape is this Kite (Green Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 10: Oval ##This Shape is Called an Oval (Green Frame) ##Motorcycle Sidecar (Pink Frame) ##Bar of Soap (Violet Frame) ##Loaves of Bread (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Hen's Eggs (Blue Frame) ##Bright Balloons (Dark Violet Frame) ##What Shape is this Easter Egg? (Purple Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 11: Red ##This Color is Called Red (Purple Frame) ##Crunchy Red Apple (Dark Green Frame) ##Red Woolly Hat (Pink Frame) ##Juicy Red Strawberry (Violet Frame) ##Tiny Red Ladybug (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Big Red Tractor (Blue Frame) ##What Color is This Rose? (Orange & Blue Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 12: Orange ##This Color is Called Orange (Yellow Bright Frame) ##Orange Ice Pop (Violet Frame) ##Tasty Orange Carrot (Pink Frame) ##Large Orange Pumpkins (Green Frame) ##Soft Orange Cat (Red Frame) ##Bright Orange Fish (Dark Green Frame) ##What Color is This Sweater? (Purple Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 13: Yellow ##This Color is Called Yellow (Dark Green Frame) ##Yellow Baby Chicks (Red Frame) ##Lovely Yellow Daffodils (Green Frame) ##Bright Yellow Banana (Pink Frame) ##Shining Yellow Sun (Violet Frame) ##Yellow Paint on a Brush (Yellow Bright Frame) ##What Color are these Haystacks (Blue Frame) #Rainbow Rocket Vol 14: Green #Rainbow Rocket Vol 15: Blue Category:Board books